Mañana común del equipo azul
by infestedluar
Summary: Después de finalizada su gran aventura en la residencia Cavendish es momento de volver a los estudios para la bruja prodigio Diana, sin embargo ahora tiene otra perspectiva acerca de su rutina matutina con sus compañeras de cuarto, podrían no ser perfectas pero está claro que pasar tiempo con sus amigas era una de las cosas que más amaba de Luna Nova.


En un tranquilo y silencioso cuarto de la academia de brujas Luna Nova se encontraban 3 brujas durmiendo pacíficamente, era una habitación un poco diferente a las demás, más lujosa seria tal vez el adjetivo adecuado. Las brujas asignadas a este cuarto son Barbara Parker, Hannah England y la señorita Diana Cavendish, las tres excelentes estudiantes.

Aún era temprano, se podía apreciar por la ventana que el cielo comenzaba a tornarse naranja indicando que el inicio del día se aproximaba, sin embargo el sol aun no era apreciable. En una de las camas se encontraba aun dormida Diana, en una pared cercana se encontraba un reloj de madera algo anticuado, de improvisto dio unas cuantas campanadas era un sonido grave similar al que emitiría una campana sin embargo con menor volumen, tan pronto como empezó a sonar de igual modo termino y el silencio volvió.

Diana dando un bostezo se incorporó en la cama, aun con los ojos cerrados solo se quedó quieta en su lugar durante un momento. Su apariencia era algo que nadie en toda la academia podría imaginar, su ropa de dormir consistía en una bata azul claro bastante grande y fresca, parecía estar echa de una seda muy fina. Su cabello de los colores característicos de su familia se encontraba increíblemente desordenado, mechones levantados en todas direcciones y un par en sus labios. Finalmente dispuesta a iniciar su ritual matutino froto sus ojos y salió de la cama no sin antes dar unos breves estiramientos con sus brazos.

Miró al otro lado del cuarto para ver como sus compañeras aun dormían profundamente, camino en su dirección hasta estar a una corta distancia de sus camas.

—Hannah, Barbara es hora de despertar—. Dijo en una voz suave pero firme. Un quejido provino de las chicas. —Muy bien usare el baño primero entonces—.

Como lo señalo Diana se dirigió al baño, al ser su habitación más grande que las de las demás estudiantes, el baño no era una excepción a pesar de eso aun así era algo pequeño, pero contaba con una bañera en la cual cabían 2 personas mientras que los otros cuartos solo tenían una regadera. Abrió el agua caliente y mientras la tina se llenaba se despojó de su pijama y la doblo para dejarla sobre el lavamanos, después de sentir la temperatura del agua entro a la bañera aun con el agua de la regadera saliendo, sin perder tiempo comenzó con sus habituales acciones, primero lavo su cabello con su shampoo, coloco la botella cerca de su oído y la agito.

—Mmm… esas dos… siguen usando mis cosas en lugar de las suyas—.

Dejo la botella en su lugar y continuo aseándose, una vez completada la tarea cerro la llave del agua y salió de la bañera, tomo su bata de baño y exprimió su cabello antes de envolverlo en una toalla.

Salió del baño para encontrarse con sus compañeras aun durmiendo.

—Hannah, Barbara si no se apresuran llegaran tarde—.

Nuevamente un murmullo incomprensible vino de sus amigas.

Diana tomo su uniforme cuidadosamente colocado en un gancho para evitar lo más posible las arrugas.

Hannah y Barbara se levantaron al mismo tiempo y bostezaron una después de la otra, ambas se levantaron y se disponían a bañarse.

—Hey que haces es mi turno de ir primero—. Dijo Hannah el chocar contra su amiga al intentar entrar por la puerta al mismo tiempo.

—No es cierto, a ti te toco ayer—. Respondió Barbara usando su cuerpo para bloquear la entrada

—No es cierto a ti te toco ayer—.

Diana miraba con cierta diversión aquella escena aunque su rostro serio solo dejo escapar una leve sonrisa la cual reprimió de inmediato disponiéndose a terminar con aquella disputa.

—Hannah fuiste tú quien se ducho primero ayer, es el turno de Barbara—.

Barbara hizo una mueca y entro cerrando la puerta del baño, Hanna resignada regreso a su cama para comenzar a ordenar los libros, ropa y materiales que utilizaría hoy.

Una vez resuelto este dilema Diana continuo con sus actividades, se deshizo de la toalla de su cabello y lo sacudió un poco. También dejo la bata a un lado para comenzar a vestirse.

Después de un rato término de acomodar su uniforme, solo faltaba arreglar su cabello la tarea más difícil y tediosa de todas, miro hacia el baño para verificar si Barbara ya había terminado pero el sonido de la regadera sugería que no, Hannah también se acercó a la puerta.

—Barbara que haces ahí adentro ya te tardaste—. Grito Hannah golpeando la puerta.

—Deja de apurarme, yo no te presiono cuando es tu turno—. Contesto Barbara desde adentro.

—Acaso estas en un momento romántico con tu novio la regadera—. Se burló Hannah.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué diablos estas diciendo!—.

—Siempre eres la que más se tarda en la regadera—.

—A diferencia de ti yo si me baño bien y no solo me pongo 2 litro de perfume—.

—Si claro, tranquila sé que la regadera solo tiene ojos para ti, ustedes dos son inseparables jajajaja—.

—¡A sí! Y qué me dices de tu almohada y tu ¿eh?—.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—.

—Jaja no creas que no he notado como cambias la funda de tu almohada regularmente—.

—Eso no…—.

Una pequeña risa inaudible salió de Diana mientras arreglaba su cabello, sus compañeras realmente eran un dúo único, es verdad que podían llegar a ser arrogantes y presumidas con las demás estudiantes pero eso no las convierte en malas personas, Diana solo pensaba en lo muy agradecida que estaba de no haber abandonado Luna Nova, además de muchas otras una de las razones por las que amaba esta escuela eran sus amigas, durante mucho tiempo en su infancia siempre se enfocó en su entrenamiento y no pudo formar amistad con otras niñas de su edad, pero al entrar a la escuela eso cambio, vivía con estas dos chicas que le alegraban la vida, las consideraba hermanas, sabía que no eran perfectas pero eso no le importaba eran sus amigas y eso le bastaba.

—¡Diana!—. Gritaron Hannah y Barbara al unísono. —Ya es tarde no tenemos tiempo para peinarnos por favor ayúdanos—.

Diana dio un ligero suspiro —Muy bien quédense quietas—. Tomo su varita y recitando el conjuro los cepillos comenzaron a levitar y peinar a sus amigas, una vez arregladas las chicas tomaron sus libros y salieron de la habitación.

Diana hizo lo mismo con los suyos.

—¿Diana?—. Pregunto Hannah al Diana cruzar la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Qué ocurre?—.

—Hoy pareces estar de muy buen humor—. Contesto Hannah.

—Si, has estado sonriendo toda la mañana—. Agrego Barbara.

Un leve color rosado apareció en las blancas mejillas de Diana lo que causo que llevara sus manos hacia ellas solo para sentir que aun hasta ese momento seguía teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No es nada, es solo que me alegra volver a tener clases normales—.

* * *

¡Saludos!

Este es mi primer fanfic que me he animado a publicar, a pesar de que he escrito desde hace ya muchos años nunca antes me había atrevido a publicar ninguno de mis trabajos, pero finalmente me arme de valor y aquí estoy, no duden en dejar su review si lo consideran necesario.


End file.
